Zoey 101 (series)
This article is about the series as a whole. For information on the pilot episode, see here. For information on the video game, see here. Zoey 101 is an American live-action situation comedy-drama television series starring Jamie Lynn Spears. The series was originally run as a TEENick show on Nickelodeon, beginning on January 9, 2005. Zoey 101 follows the lives of teenager Zoey Brooks along with several of her friends that attend the boarding school Pacific Coast Academy. The show was initially filmed at Pepperdine University in Malibu, California, then at stages in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California beginning Season 3. It was nominated for an "Outstanding Children's Program" Emmy in 2005. The future of the show came into question after Jamie Lynn Spears announced her pregnancy at the age of 16, however, filming of the series had already wrapped up by that time. Nickelodeon continued to air the series with its fourth and final season, which began on January 27, 2008 and ended on May 2, 2008. Reruns of the show were also halted on November 27, 2009. Reruns returned to TeenNick on May 31, 2010, and has run in syndication ever since. Plot The Pacific Coast Academy, an all boys boarding school is accepting female students for the first time since the school was established. Zoey Brooks little brother Dustin is currently a student there. Zoey decides to be one of the first girls to become a student at PCA. This is very exciting, but also very scary. Fitting in at a new school is hard enough, but going away to boarding school and living on your own when you're only thirteen can get a little crazy, especially when the girls are heavily outnumbered by the boys... Cast 'Main cast' Recurring cast Episodes Main article: List of Episodes TV films DVD Releases Soundtrack Main article: Zoey 101: Music Mix Awards ;Won *2006 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2007 Kids' Choice Awards (in Germany): Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) ;Nominated *2005 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program *2007 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards Favorite TV Show Trivia *Despite being a sitcom, the show is more like a teen's drama series. Indeed, the show is often referred to as a dramedy. *Zoey Brooks is the only main character who is present for all 65 episodes of the show; Dustin is absent for 40 episodes; Chase does not appear in season 4, except for "Trading Places" and "Chasing Zoey;" James only appears in season 4; Dana only appears in season 1; Lola is absent in Season 2 "Haunted House," and Season 3 "PCA Confidental;" "PCA Confidential" is the episode that Michael is absent in; Nicole only appears in Seasons 1 and 2, Quinn does not appear in "Defending Dustin," "School Dance," and "PCA Confidential;" and Logan didn't appear in "Defending Dustin," "Quinn's Date," "Spring Fling," Backpack," and "PCA Confidential." *Jamie Lynn Spears and Alexa Nikolas share the same birthday April 4th: Jamie Lynn born in 1991 and Alexa born in 1992. *This is Dan Schneider's only show without a laugh track, or other studio audience sound effects, due to the fact that this show is more of a drama. *Season 3 is the longest season with 26 episodes. Every other season aired for 13 episodes each. *Throughout the show's four-season run, Nicole, Dana, Dustin and James are the only main characters to not end up with a boyfriend or girlfriend. *Jessica Chaffin (Coco), Jack Salvatore Jr. (Mark), Christopher Murray (Dean Rivers) and Brian Tee (Kazu) are the only four recurring characters to appear in all 4 Seasons in the show. *Austin Butler is the only actor on the show to have played more than one role: Danifer, and James Garrett. *Contrary to popular belief, Zoey 101 did not end due to Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnancy : the cast and the producers had decided that the show was showing its age, so they wrapped up filming in August of 2007. It would be a year before the series finale aired (this is a common mistake made by many, as they assume filming ended in 2008). Spears did not announce her pregnancy until October. It should be noted that Spears gave birth to her baby after the final episode aired. In a 2012 interview, Victoria Justice confirmed that she, and no one else, had even heard about Jamie's pregnancy until after production had wrapped up, joking that it was good timing. *A predecessor to Zoey 101 is "Moody's Point" a recurring sketch that aired on The Amanda Show. "Moody's Point" parodied "Dawson's Creek," as well as other cheesy teen dramas of the time. Like Zoey 101, the series was serious in terms of the story, but the dialogue was meant to be comical. Dan Schneider attempted to create a full TV show based on this sketch, but was unable to convince Nickelodeon, thus he considers Zoey 101 the successor series. He has noted that if Moody's Point became a TV show it would have been in the same vein as Zoey 101 but with more absurd dialogue and characters. *Two actors who would later go on to star in the hit tv show: Glee, appeared on Zoey 101, Harry Shum, Jr. played Roy in Trading Places, and Kevin McHale had a recurring role as the nerd Dooley. *The working title of the series was Totally Zoey, but it was changed due to Dan Schneider finding it too cheesy. The name was a reference to "Totally Kyle" from The Amanda Show (played by Drake Bell), and would be used again as Totally Terri ''in the ''iCarly episode "iTake on Dingo." *Originally, Dana was to become Logan's girlfriend, but when Kristin Herrera left the series, Quinn took over this role. *Since iCarly and Victorious established a crossover, along with the fact that Stacey Dillsen guest starred in iCarly, all three shows exist in the same universe. **Additionally, Sam & Cat is a spin-off show of both iCarly and Victorious, meaning that it is also set in the same universe as these three shows. Stacey and Coco would also appear in Sam & Cat. Amusingly, this means that there are three Victoria Justices (Lola, Shelby Marx, and Tori Vega) in the same universe. **A notable concept is that iCarly can be a 'prequel' to Zoey 101. In the episode iWas a Pageant Girl, a girl says that her name is Quinn Pensky. In Zoey 101, it is revealed that her character competed in pageants when she was little, meaning that the events of iCarly happened prior to Zoey 101. However, there are several other things that contradict this theory, so it may be impossible as well. **Miranda Cosgrove's and Jennette McCurdy's roles as Paige Howard and Trisha Kirby are similar to the actresses' respective roles on iCarly. Carly Shay and Paige Howard are both intellectuals and well behaved, while Sam Puckett and Trisha Kirby are both uneducated and obnoxious. **Victoria Justice's and Daniella Monet's roles as Lola Martinez and Rebecca are similar to their roles on Victorious. Tori Vega and Lola Martinez are both well behaved, while Trina Vega and Rebecca Martin are both sassy and attitudinal. *Every Zoey 101 season resulted in a cast member leaving and being replaced with someone else (i.e. Dana Cruz doesn't return in Season 2, Lola appears in her place for the rest of the series, Nicole leaves after Season 3 and Quinn takes her place in Room 101, and Chase was replaced by James Garrett for a majority of Season 4). *On July 23 2019, rumours arose that a reboot of the series might be in the works. A week later, Victoria Justice, Erin Sanders, Abby Wilde, Matthew Underwood, Sean Flynn, Jack Salvatore, Jr., Paul Butcher, Christopher Massey, and Dan Schneider had an impromptu reunion dinner. **In September 2019, Victoria Justice would say that nothing concrete had been established but that she's totally on-board for a reboot. **On November 21 2019, it was reported that Jamie Lynn Spears, Erin Sanders, Kristin Herrera, Sean Flynn, Matthew Underwood, Christopher Massey, and Paul Butcher in an episode of All That's eleventh season. External links * *[http://www.tv.com/show/27867/summary.html Zoey 101] at TV.com Category:Zoey 101